Pull-out slides for drawers or other furniture parts are, for example, provided with Touch-Latch Systems. These systems are designed to open and/or close drawers, doors, flaps or other moveable furniture parts that do not have a handle because of visual considerations. Touch-Latch Systems with finger push and locking unit are known, where the drawer is pushed inwardly in a certain distance, which causes the locking unit to open and let the drawer run out via an energy storing mechanism of the touch-latch.
It is also known that drawers and their parts, e.g. the pull-out slide, are provided with a depth adjustment of the moveable furniture part. For example, the gap between the drawer front and the front edge of the cabinet should be adjustable, in order to compensate for parts and assembly tolerances.
Known devices are used for opening and/or closing drawers, doors, flaps or other moveable furniture parts which have, for example, a touch-latch fitting, with which the drawer is pushed in a certain distance inwardly and then runs out due to a energy storing mechanism.
The disadvantage of this state-of-the-art is, that these devices require a relatively large release path and specifically cannot be released and locked from any touch point on a drawer front, door, etc. . . . with the same short release paths everywhere and the same strength.
It is the object of the invention to secure the function of the unit that defines the closing position, especially to make possible a better depth adjustment device, whereby a unit that defines the closing position of the pull-out slide is available. The depth adjustment device shall be easily adjustable, i.e. useable for differently equipped drawers.
In addition, the object of the invention is to provide a device for opening and closing a moveable furniture part or the like, which makes a minimal release path possible and also opens and closes the moveable furniture part by touching any place of the furniture part with minimal opening or closing pressure, and where the opening path of the moveable furniture part is relatively large.
The solution shall be cost effective and the furniture manufacturer should be able to easily adapt it to the width of the furniture part.